Dead Silent
by HarryPotterLover138
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games have begun! 24 tributes, battling each other and braving the elements as they fight for victory, and the fame and fortune that come with it. But only one can achieve victory; all others shall die. Follow the stories of 14 tributes as they compete in this year's HUNGER GAMES! CLOSED SYOT
1. Author's Note for Dead Silent

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the 73rd Hunger Games!

Yes indeed, folks. This is my new SYOT, Dead Silent. So far I have a few interesting tributes, but not enough to actually form a decent story with. I'm a bit disappointed at that. So far, I have the following tributes:

District 2 female

District 3 male

District 4 female

District 7 both

District 10 female

As you can see, I only have two males in the small pool of six tributes I'm hoping for more tributes, especially some males. If anyone wants to enter a tribute, I will extend the submission period until July 6th, this coming Saturday. If I don't have enough tributes, I might have to end the story completely. I don't want that. So please, I don't care if you have already sent in a tribute, send in another (although, in fairness, only two per person). Even then, if everyone who sent in a tribute sent in one other I would have enough. Private Message (PM) me your tributes, according to the questions in my profile, by this Saturday. Thanks for your cooperation.

~HPL138


	2. Prologue

Alright, everyone. This is my new Hunger Games SYOT, _Dead Silent. _I am currently accepting tributes, and will be accepting them- THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE ONLY- until Saturday, July 6th. The final list of tributes shall be posted on my profile the following day, July 7th. Keep in mind that I am looking for UNIQUE tributes that give the story LIFE and EXCITEMENT. Also, the submission form has a 'Disorder' section for a reason. Use it.

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

**Prologue**

The lights from the Capitol gleamed through my study window. Below, the foolish Capitol citizens were preparing for this year's Hunger Games. The reapings were less than a week away. The Games were a perfect way to keep control of Panem. They entertained the people of the Capitol, while keeping the districts oppressed and fearful. A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I said, carefully slipping the documents I had been working on into my desk drawer. No need for my expected visitor to see them. The door slide open, and in walked the Head Gamemaker: Seneca Crane.

"You wished to see me, sir?" the young man asked. He was trying in vain to mask the slight fear and nervousness in his voice. This brought a slight smile to my face. Even Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker for the 73rd Hunger Games, was afraid of me. This was how it should be. Clearing my throat, I said,

"Yes, Seneca. I expect you have completed all the preparations for this year's Games?"

Relief flooded the man's face. Immediately he recomposed himself, and blurted out excitedly,

"Yes, sir. Everything has gone according to plan. The Games are set. I suspect that this year will be the best Hunger Games yet!"

"You had better hope it is, Seneca," I stated, harshly. "After your _blunder_ last year…." Seneca paled. He knew I meant what had occurred during the 72nd Hunger Games, his first year as Head Gamemaker.

"S-sir, t-that was a small, rookie mistake. I-I promise it won't happen again-"

"It _**better**_ not," I spat venomously. Then, in a calmer tone, I continued, "You should be thankful I spared your life, Crane. Had Miss Everdeen not _accidentally _swallowed that nightlock berry…. Why, that would have disgraced the Capitol! Some _rookie_ mistake could easily have led to rebellion…. And we don't want that, now, do we?" Seneca gulped.

"N-no, sir."

"Excellent. Now, I'm sure you understand the new… uniform change this year, correct?"

Seneca thought for a moment, then nodded, somewhat uncertainly.

"You mean the-"

"Not here!" I hissed.

Seneca stared at me nervously. Then, in a wavering tone, he stammered,

"Sir, I d-don't suppose you c-could…"

"Tell you what these are for? Of course not. After all, why spoil the surprise?" I smiled wickedly.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course. M-my apologies."

I ignored Seneca's feeble apology, and pretended to continue some abstract work, all the while quite aware of the Gamemaker's presence. Glancing up, I feigned surprise, and said,

"Still here, Seneca? You are dismissed. Go, have fun, join in the festivities. After all, the Hunger Games only come once a year."

Smiling nervously, Seneca nodded, and quickly departed, seeming all too eager to leave the room.

Soon the documents were back on my desk; they were finished within minutes. The smile on my face grew. Oh, these were _definitely_ going to be the 'best Hunger Games', no thanks to that pathetic Seneca Crane.

"Well, Coriolanus, you've truly outdone yourself," I whispered to myself. Time to let the Hunger Games begin.

**A/N: Yes, I used the same prologue as in Fate's Game, but with a change in time. The reason for this isn't because I am too lazy to write a new prologue. I intended on keeping the original idea as used in Fate's Game. However, I was struck by an inspirational thought, and have since tweaked that idea into something better. Yet it still fits with this prologue, and why President Snow is being so secretive. So, there is your explanation. **


	3. AN OF TREMENDOUS IMPORTANCE

Hello, my faithful readers! It is I, your favorite author, Harrypotterlover138 ;)

I'm sorry to those who thought this was an update (most likely ALL of you). However, I am currently working on the reaping for district three. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering: what about district two? Well, as you will soon find, I like to stay one chapter ahead; this helps me keep away writers' block. So, District 2, which is finished, should be up by tonight or tomorrow, once I finish District 3. And district 3 won't be posted until I finish District 4… and so on.

ALSO.

Check my profile! The full list of the tributes I accepted is up there, under the "Dead Silent" subtitle. I must say, I have received VERY interesting tributes this time around…. :)

Anyways, keep your eyes peeled, and make sure to check your inbox for District Two! I also plan to update every two days. That SHOULD give me enough time to write each reaping. If a chapter is delayed a day or two though, please don't freak. Some chapters might take longer than others, considering I have a lot of tributes from the same district (e.g. Both tributes from district 7, both from 5, etc).

So I think that's it! District Two is on it's way, along with our first [air of tributes! Thanks for your enthusiasm and support of this story guys!

Sincerely,

HPL138


	4. District 2: Alicia and Ari

**Alicia Talker **

As I crept down the dark alley behind the bar, my eyes immediately focused on three hunched over figures. Two were easy to identify as men, and old ones at that. I shook my head, and turned my attention to the third. A young girl, around… eighteen, maybe? Her hair was short and dark, which matched her rather large dark eyes. From how she was dressed, I could tell she was homeless, most likely a runaway. Perfect.

Pulling my hood over my head, I slowly shuffled into the alley, and eased myself into a sitting position next to the girl. She glanced at me but said nothing. The men merely snored loudly, indicating they were asleep. Great; this meant no witnesses.

Finally, the girl turned to me.

"What do you want?" she snarled. Yet despite her bark, I could tell by her body language what was _really_ on her mind.

"The same thing you do," I answered seductively. The girl's eyes widened. She regarded me for a few moments, then smirked.

"Think you're tough, huh? Alright. Follow me." The girl grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet, and led me around a corner, to a dead end. Shoving me against the wall, she pressed her lips against mine. Oh, she was making this _far_ too easy. The girl continued this rough make out session for another minute or two, then broke it off.

"You're pretty good," she said to me, trying to catch her breath. "Do you have experience?"

"Oh, just a bit." It was my turn to smirk. This caused the girl to grab me by my shoulders, and kiss me again. Pinned against the wall, I managed to grab my secret weapon from the strap on my thigh. I made sure it was concealed in my palm, before stretching my arms around the other girl's neck. Then, before she knew what was happening…. I slit her throat. The girl collapsed, grabbing her neck as blood spilled from the wound.

"Who…w-who are y-you?" the girl choked out. I grinned wickedly.

"_Your worst nightmare_." I stood in silence as I watched the girl choke to death on her own blood. Finally, she stopped struggling; the life left her eyes, and she died. A feeling of elation spread through my body, as it always did when I made a kill. This feeling was short-lived, however. The backdoor of the bar swung open, and a man staggered out. I could smell the alcohol on him from here. The man stumbled in my direction, so I hid in the farthest corner of the alley, waiting for him to pass. Instead, he walked on; he only stopped after he tripped over the girl's body. Cursing, the man stood, covered in blood. Once he saw the body, though, his jaw dropped. Before he could scream for help, I flung my knife, nailing him in the back of the head. He fell to his knees, and collapsed, right over the other body. Quickly retrieving my knife, I relished in my success. Two kills tonight. I snuck away from the scene, and made my way back home. Although I had checked several times, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I took off my bloody clothes and my mask, and hit them under my bed, before climbing in and falling asleep.

"Leesh! Get up, it's almost time for the reaping!" my brother, Ari, pulled me from my mild slumber. I grimaced, and shot him a glare, which he ignored.

"Don't look at me like, and get ready. We don't want to be late." My brother left my room. Ugh. Leave it to him to be so uptight and punctual. Had it been any other event, I would have simply ignored Ari and gone back to sleep. The reapings, however, were a different story. I dragged myself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I headed to my bedroom to get dressed when Ari appeared out of nowhere, pushing me against the wall.

"We need to talk," he hissed. I sighed, and walked into my room. Ari shut the door behind him.

"Alicia, where were you last night?" he asked me.

"I was asleep."

"Alicia Talker, that's bull shit and you know it," Ari growled at me. "I know you snuck out."

"Then why are you asking me?" I retorted angrily. Ari brought his face close to mine.

"Alicia, I came into your room at 5 o'clock this morning. Do you know what I found? Bloody clothes, sticking out from underneath your bed." Ari exhaled heavily. "I took care of them, but you really need to be careful, Leesh. I-"

"Ari, cut the crap," I snarled at him. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. You're not my father, and I don't need you to _watch out _for me. And stop calling me _Leesh_!" Before he could respond, I shoved him out the door, and locked it. God, Ari just _loved_ to piss me off! With his goody-goody attitude, always trying to be the kind, loving older brother… Ha! Give me a break. I dragged myself over to my closet, looking for something to wear. My only pants were bloody, and all my dresses were either too pink, too girly, or both. Then something on my bed caught my eye. A light purple dress; not too flouncy or girly. Even though I hated dresses, this one was my only option. It wasn't so bad, plus it was my favorite color, so I guessed it would have to do. Kissing my rabbit, Cato, goodbye, I hurried downstairs to meet my family. Ari was waiting, already dressed, along with my grandmother.

"Well, it's about time, Alicia," my grandmother reprimanded. I rolled my eyes at the old woman. Turning to Ari, she said,

"Alright, well, it seems that we're now ready to go-"

"What about dad?" I interrupted. Grandmother narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your father will be meeting us there. Now, we should go; we mustn't be late."

After arriving at District Two's Town Square, Ari and I signed in, and went to stand with our respective ages; Ari with the eighteen year old boys, I with the sixteen year old girls. It was my brother's final year of eligibility for the Games; he had never volunteered, as he viewed the Games as 'cruel', and 'inhumane'. My fists clenched at my sides. He didn't know what an honor it was to have the chance to fight in the Games. I, however, did. And I was going to use it to my advantage.

The Capitol representative came to the stage. Although I usually zoned out during her long, tedious speech about the history of the Games, this time my mind was attentive. I didn't want to miss my moment.

"Alright, now," the rep said, gliding over to the glass ball which contained the names of female candidates. "Before we begin, do we have any volunteers-"

My hand was in the air before she could finish her question. Every girl backed away from me as I walked confidently to the stage. Once I took my place next to the rep, she shoved the microphone into my face.

"Well, we obviously have an eager one this year," she said excitedly. "And what's your name, dear?"

"Alicia Mara Talker," I responded coolly. The representative smiled, and then turned to the boys' ball. She asked for volunteers, but got no response. Every boy didn't dare volunteer to face me; after all, I had a reputation as the strongest Career in all of District Two. Facing me deliberately was like asking for death.

Slightly surprise, the representative reached into the bowl, and plucked a slip of paper out of it. Coming to the mic, she read the name of the poor sucker who would have to face me: "Ari Talker!"

Audible gasps came from every person in the crowd. I felt my own eyes widen in surprise. How was this possible? Alright, my brother annoyed the crap out of me, and I almost always snapped at him for it (like this morning, for instance). Yet… was it really possible that he could have been reaped?

Sure enough, it was. The other boys in Ari's age group backed away from him as though he had the plague; Ari, however, walked calmly to the stage. Surprise showed clearly on the rep's face, followed by excitement.

"You two wouldn't happen to be related, would you?" she asked.

I quickly shook off my momentary shock. All eyes were on me, not just those of District Two, but of the people all over Panem. I was determined not to look weak, not now. There was plenty of time for that on the train later.

I plastered a sickly sweet smile on my face for the representative.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I responded. "Ari is my half-brother."

I turned to face him, and grinned cruelly. Yet behind my wicked mask lay feelings of disbelief, slight surprise, and even… guilt. Extending my hand, I met Ari's, and we shook hands.

"Best of luck, brother dear," I muttered sarcastically. My guilt increased as I saw hurt flash in Ari's eyes. _Stay focused, Alicia_, I told myself. Now wasn't the time to get soft. I would apologize to Ari later; right now, my appearance in the Capitol was all that mattered.

**Ari Talker**

After the reaping, Alicia and I were brought into separate rooms for our final goodbyes. As the Peacekeepers closed the door behind them, I shut my eyes, reflecting on the past few moments. After all these years of avoiding the Games, all that time training in private so as not to be chosen as a volunteer, it had to be now, in my final year, that I was selected. On top of that, Alicia had volunteered, and would now face me in the Games. Of course, it was quite obvious who was coming out of this alive.

I sighed. The door opened, cutting through my thoughts, and in stepped my grandmother.

"Oh, Ari!" she exclaimed, making her way over to me. She embraced me warmly, not speaking for a few moments. Then, she let go, and looked me in the eye.

"Ari Talker," Grandmother told me sternly. "Do not let anything your father said about you get into your head. You are _not _weak, nor are you easy prey. You are a true Talker; you will do me proud, I know it." Grandmother smiled at me.

"Oh, you are so much like your mother," she smiled sadly. It was obvious why. My mother had died when I was young. She and my grandmother, her mother-in-law, had been extremely close, so Grandmother was hit hard with her death. It didn't help much with the fact that I looked just like my mother. I had her fair skin tone, her warm brown eyes, and her luscious dark hair.

"Grandmother-" I began.

"My son will not be coming in, Ari," she cut in, her voice somewhat bitter. "He is with your… _sister_, giving her a district token. Which reminds me…" Grandmother reached into her purse. After a while, she pulled out a small, black box, and handed it to me. Inside was my mother's wedding ring.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it," Grandmother told me. Suddenly, two Peacekeepers came in, and began to lead her out. Soon I was left alone, with nothing but my thoughts once more. In a way, I was glad Grandmother was gone now. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I, her beloved grandson, would not be coming back to District Two. I had every intention of bringing Alicia back alive. Despite her often sour attitude towards me, she was still my sister.

Grandmother, of course, wouldn't have understood. Alicia's mother was my father's second wife, whom grandmother wasn't at all fond of. After Alicia was born, the second wife left, having only been interested in Father's money. Yet Alicia was always the favorite of Father. Since she could walk he had her trained for the Games, which was why she loved them so much. Father hadn't wasted his time on me, feeling that my mother's death had made me soft, and weak; he often reminded me of this. Grandmother disliked Alicia, who looked almost exactly like the mother she'd never known(the same dark brown hair, same olive skin, and same pale blue eyes), and Father's treatment of me made my grandmother furious. So she had taken it upon herself to train me, ready me, in case I ever was chosen to volunteer. Hopefully, those years of preparation would pay off.

Seeing as I had no other visitors, the Peacekeepers returned, and led me out to the train station. Alicia was already waiting, and greeted me with a sly grin. Getting no reaction from me, her grin faded slightly. Was Alicia doing this for the cameras, or just to prove that she hated me? I wasn't sure, but had no way of finding out right now. Alicia and I boarded the train, and I took my last look at District Two, all the while quite aware that for me to ensure Alicia came back here alive, I would have to die.

_Alright everyone, lets welcome our District 2 tributes, the brother/sister team of Alicia and Ari! Aw, poor Ari, he really cares for Alicia._

_Anyways, District 3 is NOT completely done, but I am close to finishing it. That should be up later, either tonight or tomorrow, hopefully._

_Also, I have a bit of bad news, sort of. I am going to sleep away camp, from July 15__th__ to July 19__th__. NO ELECTRONICS ALLOWED. _

_But don't worry! I have PLENTY of notebooks that I keep ESPECIALLY for times when I have no access to my laptop. I'll simply write the next chapters by hand in my notebooks, and publish them once I get back _

_Reviews=Updates. Enough said._


End file.
